


Mickie Gets What’s Hers: Remake

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up.
Relationships: Mickie James/Trish Stratus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Mickie Gets What’s Hers: Remake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Mickie James, Trish Stratus or any WWE stars for that matter. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Trish Stratus had been riding high into Wrestlemania 22. She was a six time WWE women's champion, and had held the title for over a year now, solidifying herself as one of the greatest of all time. Which was especially impressive, given that when she arrived in the company about six years ago, she had no wrestling experience. But she had worked hard and slowly got better, earning the respective her peers in the process. And now? Now no one could touch her. She'd beaten everybody there was to beat, including her opponent tonight. So she didn't even think for a second that she could lose that night... but she did. The mighty Trish Stratus got beat fair and square in the middle of the ring, which was by far the most devastating loss of her career. And not just because it was the end to her epic title reign.

She spent the rest of the night in a daze, replaying the match over and over in her head. Maybe she could claim it wasn't her fault? The fans had turned on her, and who could have seen that happening? Okay, so she had won plenty of matches while getting booed, and she did a better job at adapting to surprises before, but still. She'd made a bet, and while normally she didn't weasel her way out of such things, this was different. This was... gay. Not that Trish had a problem with gay people, she just didn't want to have sex with one. But as the hours just ticked by, she just couldn't find a way out, and then all of a sudden, she found herself standing in front of a hotel room which wasn't her own, still making up her mind whether to knock on the door, or to run for the hills. For better or for worse, the decision was made for her, as it suddenly opened to reveal a grinning Mickie James.

"Trish! You made it!" Mickie exclaimed excitedly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Trish grumbled sarcastically, just before the wind was knocked out of her with one of Mickie's patented way too tight hugs.

"Oh my Gosh Trish, you're here, you're really here!" Mickie exclaimed just as loudly, this time directly into Trish's ear, "I mean, of course you are. You're not the type to duck out on a bet. But it was getting late, and I was starting to worry

"Mickie! You're being too loud. Again." Trish scolded.

"I'm sorry..." Mickie apologized, lowering her voice, "I'm just so excited."

"I know." Trish grumbled, before pleading, "Just... not here, okay?"

Which caused Mickie to grin wickedly, and then because she couldn't resist, whispered directly into Trish's ear, "We're going to have so much fun together."

Which might have sounded innocent, if it wasn't for Mickie's tone of voice, and the way the bitch kissed her cheek, and then pulled back to give Trish a wicked grin. Understandably this had Trish itching to punch Mickie in her smug little face, but it also caused her to blush, as she couldn't help imagining what exactly that would entail. Thankfully, there was no one in that corridor in that moment, probably because it was quite late at night. But still, Mickie was taking one hell of an unnecessary risk with both their lives in that moment. Luckily she then moved back, holding the door open for Trish, who quickly scurried in before anyone could see her, because God knows she didn't need any one asking why Trish Stratus would enter the hotel room of the woman who had just beaten her for her title.

Her WWE women's title, which was now laying on Mickie's bedside table, a taunting reminder of the humiliating defeat she'd just received, and the consequences of that defeat. Trish continued staring at her title for a few long seconds as the door was closed and locked behind her, sealing her into her fate. She was then vaguely aware of Mickie staring at her, before walking around the room, and pouring a couple of drinks, before wordlessly handing one to Trish. Without a second thought Trish downed it in one, despite the fact that it was clearly a double. Something that was meant to be savoured, not immediately swallowed. And she kind of paid for it immediately, choking loudly and violently from the strength of the alcohol.

"What the hell was that?" Trish choked.

"Whiskey." Mickie said brightly, before explaining, "My grandpappy said it was a real drink, for real men. Not that we're men, but you know. It's strong and effective. Especially this stuff. It's not the namby-pamby cheap stuff, but the real deal. Because tonight is special, and we deserve to celebrate. And besides, only the best for my girl, right?"

"I'm not..." Trish began, before sighing deeply and grumbling, "Just give me another."

"What's the magic word?" Mickie sing-songed, before quickly doing as she was told after Trish gave her a warning look. There was an awkward silence, and then Mickie broke it by pointing out, "Sooooooo, great match, huh? I mean, it's always magical when we share the same ring, but you have to admit, that was something special, right?"

"I got booed!" Trish protested, "And you, my creepy stalker, got cheered."

"I don't think I'm creepy." Mickie pouted, before pointing out, "And they cared about the match. How many times have the women in this company wrestler to silence? Or been called, the bathroom break, match?"

Trish knew that Mickie had a point, but she downed her latest drink, and poured herself another to try and distract from that fact, and then grumbling, "You use my own moves to win, and you couldn't even get them right first time."

"Yeah, that was my bad." Mickie apologized, before quickly countering, "But I thought it was cute, the crowd seemed to love it, and it just proves how bad ass and effective you are."

Which made Trish glared at her opponent, and then she practically spat, "You took my title, and now you are forcing me to have sex with you."

"Well, it was a competition where you had a fighting chance, and I always wanted to be the champion, so I'm not sorry for that." Mickie said firmly, her normally bubbly mood dropping for a second, "And I won't be forcing you into anything you don't want."

"Wow, you really are Psycho Mickie." Trish glared, deliberately using the name she knew Mickie hated.

"I'm not." Mickie said coldly, before beaming, "Here, I'll prove it."

Mickie then began slowly stripping off her clothes, trying to remember at least some of the moves from the magazines she had read, and the videos she had watched. She was certainly not a professional in this line of work, but she didn't need to be. No, because Trish Stratus might have blushed and looked away like any self-respecting straight girl, but unlike any real straight girl she didn't just continue drinking and ignoring her. No, instead Trish started trying to sneak a glance at her without being noticed, and failing dismally. Better yet, she actually ended up staring at Mickie, especially when she went down to her underwear. And once Mickie's bra was off the other woman just couldn't look away, Mickie grinning widely as she stepped out of her underwear and then just stood there for a few long seconds.

"You see what I mean?" Mickie once again broke the silence which had fallen between them.

"Wha, what?" Trish stammered, coming out of the haze she had been in.

Which cause Mickie to laugh in delight, and slowly close the distance between them as she explained, "You wanna know something funny Trish? In the beginning I really just wanted to be your friend. I thought that's all I could get, and I was happy to settle with that. But then I saw the way you acted in the locker room. The way that you looked at everyone else, when no one was paying attention. But I was. I saw you ogling Torrie, Victoria... Lita? And then, oh Gosh, then you started noticing me. Staring at me! And I realized, oh my God, I actually have a shot with Trish Stratus! And I tried to ease you into it, be subtle, but I've never been good at that. So, here we are. You finally get to indulge in your curiosities, and I finally get you. It's a win-win. Well, titles aside, of course."

There was another brief pause, then Trish tried to protest again, "It's not... I'm not... I wasn't..."

"Then how about another bet?" Mickie generously offered, "Just one kiss, and if you don't enjoy it... no, if you're not just a little wet after, you can go. We can call it, double or nothing."

Yet another brief pause, then Trish gave a little nod of her head, allowing Mickie to move in. Hell, Trish even moved forward a little herself, and while they didn't quite meet in the middle it was close enough for Mickie. Especially given the results. Oh yes, while she wasn't expecting Trish to jump into her arms, her idol seemed more upset than anticipated, meaning that they got off to a rocky start which didn't quite live up to her expectations. But what did fully blow all of Mickie's expectations out of the window was this, because she was finally doing it! She was actually kissing her hero, right on the mouth, and Trish was kissing back. Slowly at first, but eventually she relaxed and just enjoyed it, the two divas melting together like something out of a fairy-tale.

It was so wonderful it would be very easy for Mickie to get completely lost in it, but luckily she remembered she had a job to do. Or maybe her body went into business for herself? Whatever the case, eventually her hands started sliding all over the perfect little body in front of her, at first avoiding the really fun parts by simply concentrating on Trish's back and side. But then Trish Stratus actually started returning the favour, prompting Mickie to slide her hands upwards and cup those big, legendary boobs. This caused Trish to let out a soft gasp, Mickie taking full advantage by pushing her tongue into the other woman's open mouth. Something which initially took the former champion off-guard, but again it wasn't long before she relaxed, and started massaging the current champion's tongue with her own.

Which was wonderful, and Mickie never wanted it to end, but sadly it had too, if she was going to get everything she wanted. Besides, it wasn't like this was their first kiss. Or their second for that matter. No, it was the third, Mickie thought with a wicked grin. Although Trish was kissing back like never before, which was certainly not nothing. But eventually Mickie broke the kiss so she could start kissing Trish's neck, and eventually be able to nibble on her earlobe. This left the blonde's mouth free, allowing the brunette to further prove her point by squeezing a lot of loud moans, cries and whimpers out of her idol. And of course, she didn't forget about those big, beautiful boobs, which felt like they belonged in her hands.

"You don't think I saw you?" Mickie then whispered into Trish's ear, "You don't think I saw you staring at my boobs? Huh? Not that I blame you. Mmmmmmmm, no, I've got great boobs. The best money can buy. You too, obviously, Oooooooooooooh yessssssssss, they feel just as perfect as they look. Of course, I can think of at least one more part of you that I'm very interested in."

Trish whimpered softly at this, as those words coincided with Mickie sliding a hand down her stomach, threatening to go into her pants, and worse, panties. If she did, Trish would have officially lost another bet tonight, because for some weird reason she could already feel herself getting a little wet down there. But maybe she could claim it was sweat? No, probably not, but it was probably only going to get worse, so maybe it was a good thing, and it was better to get it over with? Which turned out to be a mute point, because instead that hand slid around her body and downwards, meaning that it ended up covering her big ass, and then giving it a soft squeeze, which made Trish blush furiously. Combined with the words she would know what a guy wanted, but sure a girl wouldn't, right?

Breaking Trish from her thoughts Mickie then added, "Anyway, I believe I have another bet to win."

Honestly Trish should have probably laughed in response, but instead she whimpered softly, realizing what that meant. To make matters even worse, Mickie didn't even move her hands right away, choosing instead to keep them on her boobs and butt, and continuing to grab those places. Then when she did finally bring the hand which had been on her rear back around, even then she lingered her hand just above the waistband before finally pushing it inside. For better or for worse she kept her hands out of Trish's panties, meaning it wasn't direct contact, which would've been a little too overwhelming in that moment. But that was a small mercy, as the end result was the same, namely the brunette exposing the fact that the blonde was pretty much soaking her panties right now.

"Well..." Mickie grinned against Trish's neck, "It looks like you're doubly mine."

"You, oh, you cheated." Trish complained, but it was somewhat undermined by the fact she couldn't stop moaning in pleasure, "You didn't say anything about groping."

"You're right, I didn't..." Mickie agreed, before quickly adding, "But you didn't say it was off the table. Mmmmmmmm, and just one kiss, is open to interpretation. But the whole point was, you want this. So why fight it? Oh yeah Trish, make this easy on both of us, and just admit that you want to be my little lezzie slut."

"N, never." Trish moaned unconvincingly.

"We'll see." Mickie said dismissively, finally pulling away from her pray and ordering, "But I think we both know I've made my point, so why don't you be a good girl and strip? Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmmm, strip for me Trish. Oh fuck yeah, let's see that amazing little body of yours."

Either because she was just so delirious from the way Mickie might have felt, or that she wanted to get this over with Trish didn't hesitate to do as she was told. Maybe it was both? No! What was she thinking? Of course she just wanted to get this over with, which was why she did it quickly, and didn't put any effort into looking sexy. Not that it really mattered, as there probably wasn't a way to do this without Mickie grinning with wickedly delight, her eyes briefly devouring Trish, which shouldn't have an effect on her, but it before she did. Trish tried to avoid that gaze, as it made her uncomfortable, but that was hard to achieve, especially considering what happened next.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooooddddddddddddd, Trish, you really are the hottest woman ever!" Mickie said softly, but excitedly, licking her lips hungrily, before moaning, "Mmmmmmmmm fuck, you're perfect."

"I'm not..." Trish said softly.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh." Mickie pressed her fingertips to Trish's lips, "You are. Here, let me prove it. Mmmmmmmm, let me prove it by worshiping your perfect little body."

Trish scoffed, "Like I have a..."

Choice. Trish had been going to say choice, but she was cut off by Mickie's lips pressing against her own again. Then Trish couldn't think anymore. She couldn't do anything anymore, except kiss back, and allow Mickie to move them back, and onto the bed. It certainly wasn't the first time that during a passionate kiss Trish had been gently pushed backwards onto her bed, and being silently encouraged to get in the middle of it, so that her lover could get on top of her. It was however the first time that body had been identical to hers, the fact that her big boobs were now pressing against the other pair of big boobs particularly noticeable. As was the fact that there was now a leg in between her thighs, while her thigh was pressed up against. And oh God, she could actually feel wetness in between both legs.

Mickie made sure they could both savour that fact by breaking the kiss, and then moving her lips to Trish's neck. Which was distracting in it's own right, but not quite as much as Trish was kissing her back. Oh fuck, Mickie certainly needed a few minutes to get her bearings after experiencing this sweet heaven. And oh, was it ever worth it, considering she wanted to savour the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other like never before. Because make no mistake, their bodies had come and contact plenty of the course of wrestling each other, especially tonight, but never like this. Never completely naked, their most sensitive parts pressed against each other, Mickie able to feel her hard nipples digging into Trish's big boobs, and her wet pussy rubbing up against her thigh, and vice versa!

Even in her dreams of this Mickie hadn't imagined that Trish would be quite as excited to have sex with her already, but she loved it. So much so she didn't linger in that position nearly long enough, or spend vey long kissing Trish's neck. Instead she found herself working her way downwards towards those legendary tits, actually needing to take a calming breath before she slowly kissed her way up one of them to take a nipple into her mouth. She then swirled her tongue around that nipple, before sucking it gently for a few long seconds. Or possibly minutes, as it was honestly hard to tell. But however long it was eventually Mickie kissed her way down that big breast and up the other so she could repeat the process with the other nipple.

She then went slowly back and forth between them, trying to keep herself as focused on possible on worshiping those big tits like they deserve to be worshiped. Of course, a few times Mickie just had to giggle with delight, or grin up wickedly at Trish, and a few times, she just had to motor boat those big boobs. She just had too. They were practically begging for it, Mickie pressing her face in between those giant mountains of flesh, and just rubbing her face back and forth. At one point, she even pressed her face so deep into that cleavage that she couldn't breathe properly, but that was okay, because her entire world became pure Trish Stratus. Or more accurately, pure Trish Stratus's big boobs.

For the most part there Mickie was able to concentrate on the all-important act of licking and sucking those nipples, getting some really, really positive reactions out of her idol in the process. Oh yes, alleged straight girl Trish Stratus was whimpering, gasping and even moaning in pleasure as Mickie continued going crazy for her big titties. Especially when she increased the force of her licking and sucking, and even started biting them. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to make Trish let out an extra loud cry. She also started lingering on each nipple in turn, so she could intensify the experience, while bringing her hands up to cup the breast more firmly into her mouth, while playing with the other one.

Although Mickie wished this could last forever apparently Trish didn't feel the same way, as eventually she whimpered, "Mickie, please?"

"Please what Trish?" Mickie grinned wickedly.

"Oh God..." Trish whimpered, needing a few long seconds before she could convince herself to add, "Oh my God, if you're going to do it, do it already."

"Do what?" Mickie teased, and then when Trish gave her a look she added, "Sit on your pretty little face?"

"No!" Trish cried out, before whimpering, "Please don't make me say it."

"Say what?" Mickie growled, twisting both of Trish's painfully hard nipples.

"Ah fuck! Eat me!" Trish swore, and then finally gave Mickie what she wanted, "Eat my pussy, oooooooooooooh Gooooooooooodddddddddddd, please Mickie, eat my pussy! I need it! Oh my God, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, eat it, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssssss, oh God!"

"Good girl." Mickie chuckled joyfully against Trish's stomach.

The best part of all of this, at least for Mickie, was not only did she get Trish to beg her, another woman, to eat her pussy with just a little bit of foreplay, but she actually seemed to continue begging, albeit incoherently, as Mickie started to make her way down her body. Admittedly it was a bit more than a little foreplay, as well Mickie had always love to linger on that area, she may be got a bit carried away. Not that she had any regrets of course, because they had done its job in getting Trish in the mood for what happened next, and they both had fun, so really, it was a win-win. Which was exactly why she chose to linger on the other wrestler's stomach much longer than was necessary.

Admittedly that wasn't quite as enjoyable for either of them, but again, it was getting Trish in the right mood, and Mickie had promised herself that she would savour this wonderful moment, if she ever got it. Oh yes, she was savouring every inch of that beautiful body, worshiping it as it should be worshiped. Which was also why she went right past the other woman's pussy with the same long, lingering kisses to her thighs. Now that really had Trish whimpering with frustration, and in turn, Mickie grinning wickedly. Of course, there was only so long she could hold herself back from the pleasure of positioning her mouth over Trish's cunt, leaning forward, sticking out her tongue and sliding it over that tasty treat.

Pretty much immediately both women let out a loud cry of pleasure, and although Mickie's cry was drowned out by the one that Trish let out the vibration probably caused her idol more pleasure, which was the main focus right now. Although at that moment it was hard to imagine anything better than tasting that pussy. The pussy Mickie had dreamed of for so long. Almost more than anything else to do with this goddess of a woman. And once again, her expectations were easily blown out of the water, just from the first taste. Hell, Mickie could barely contain her excitement and continue that lick to be a slow and gentle as possible, working all the way up from the bottom to the top and then repeating the process.

For better or for worse, Mickie became so overwhelmed, especially tasting alleged straight girl Trish Stratus's pussy for the first of hopefully many times that she pretty much lost the ability to think coherently. For a while. Which was a good thing, because it allowed her body to go into autopilot. More specifically, it allowed her tongue to go into autopilot. Oh yes, she instinctively started licking that pussy nice and slowly, just as she was supposed too. The obvious downside, was she couldn't savour this precious moment properly, or appreciate the response that she was getting from her idol. Although when she did eventually return to full consciousness Mickie found herself grinning against the tasty treat in front of her, in celebration of the response she was getting.

Trish was also too overwhelmed to think during the initial pussy licking, which honestly suited her just fine. She didn't need to think in that moment, and honestly, she didn't want too. No, she just wanted to enjoy the pleasure, and not think about where it came from. Not to think about the fact that it was another woman doing this to her, or someone who acted like a friend, and tried to help her, just so that they could get into her pants. She certainly didn't need to think about how she had lost not one but two bets tonight, the first being crushing public defeat, and the second possibly be even worse, as her body totally betrayed her, as it was right now, and continue to do so throughout the pussy licking. And throughout the night, quite honestly.

No, she didn't want to think about those things ever again, but inevitably they came back into her mind as she became more used too the sensations she was feeling. Oh God, those thoughts came back with a vengeance, along with the incredible question of, if she was so straight, then why did this feel so good? At first she tried to blame it on the fact that there had been an incredibly long build up, although that didn't really hold water, because if she was so straight, then the build up wouldn't have been so effective on her. Then she wondered if Mickie had slipped her something, but she was a certain as she could be that was not the case, especially because she wasn't knocked out, just extremely horny.

It was only getting worse, or better, depending how she looked at it. Because she hated the fact that her body was betraying her like this, but if this was all Mickie wanted to do to her maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, plenty of straight women experimented in college, or whatever. Admittedly Trish hadn't planned on it, but she had been denied going to college, and this could be seen as just scratching that particular itch. One she'd admittedly been curious about back in her modelling days, when she was surrounded by beautiful women. Well, she was still surrounded by beautiful women, but for the last few years she had been focused on beating them, not just posing next to them in a variety of erotic ways.

Which still certainly added to the increasing pleasure she felt, as did the fact that Mickie's wicked little tongue ever so slowly increased the attention to her clit. Because apart from the first lick Mickie ignored it for what felt like an eternity, but then all of a sudden her tongue brushed against it, making Trish let out an extra loud cry, followed by a whimper. Especially as she could feel Mickie grinning against her pussy. Oh God, the other woman was getting incredible satisfaction out of making her enjoy this, which was frustrating, but it just couldn't be helped. Because just as she was working on the courage to complain Trish was rendered completely speechless by that talented little tongue brushing against her clit again.

For a few long minutes Trish's clit continued receiving this attention, bringing her dangerously close to cumming. Or worse, begging to cum. Then Mickie went back to ignoring her clit for a while, but continuing to lick her pussy, so although Trish came down from her high, it wasn't by much. This process was then repeated over and over again, each time the attention to Trish's clit increasing. At first, by Mickie lingering her tongue over that sensitive bundle of nerves for increasing amount of time, and eventually she took it into her mouth. Oh God, Mickie took it into her mouth, began licking and sucking on it, at which point Trish had no choice but to say something.

"Oh my God Mickie!" Trish cried out, before whimpering, "Please..."

"Please what, Trish?" Mickie quickly pushed, and then when there was no immediate reply pushed again, "Tell me what you want. Mmmmmmmm, tell me what you want, I'll give it to you. I swear."

The only response Trish could give in that moment was pathetic sounding whimper, too overwhelmed with humiliation and pleasure to speak. She didn't even want to say that much, as it was giving Mickie another victory over her. However Mickie had just made it very clear that she wouldn't be satisfied with a small victory. No, she wanted a bigger victory. She wanted the object of her affection, her idol, Trish Stratus, to beg her to make her cum. Which Trish really, really didn't want to do? And she did. Oh God, she just needed to cum so badly she just couldn't resist. But also, she held herself back for as long as possible, desperately trying to avoid another defeat at the hands of this woman.

Even as the need to cum became unbearable Trish held out hope that she wouldn't have to beg to cum. After all, Mickie had proven to be excitable, erratic, and completely lacking in patience. Something which would cost her before, which suggested that it was an act, but a character defect. However, it seems that when it came to sex Mickie was happy to take her time, if it meant she got what she wanted. But she could do this. She would do this. Because it wasn't just about begging another woman to make her cum anymore. No, it was about avoiding losing again to the woman who had taken not just her title, but her record long title reign. She just needed to focus on that. That was all, and she wouldn't have to suffer yet the humiliation. She wouldn't. She couldn't. Oh God!

"Make me cum! Oh my God, make me cum... please?" Trish begged with increasing desperation, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum! Oooooooooooh shit, make me cum in your mouth and all over your face. Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, fuck me! Tongue fuck me Mickie, please? Oh God, oh God, oh God, fuck me Mickie, mmmmmmmmm, make me gay! Fuck me into being a lesbian slut. Ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmmm, make me a nasty little dyke whore like you. Ah fuck! Just fuck me, damn it! Fuck me fuck me fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeeeeeeee, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

After what seemed like an eternity of humiliating herself Trish finally got what she wanted, more or less. Mickie chose to push her tongue inside of her mind numbingly slowly, which was enough to render Trish completely incoherent as she was instantly bought to the very edge of climax. Or at least, more so than she had been for the last God knows how long. Then Mickie kept that tongue buried inside of her for a few long seconds, before suddenly beginning to thrust in and out of her as hard as she could. Which was more than enough to give Trish the hardest climax of her life, which thankfully robbed her of the ability to think, meaning that she didn't feel guilty about this, and could just enjoy it.

Mickie had initially struggled to think when she first tasted the pure heaven that was the pussy cream of Trish Stratus, and it was the exact same story when she got to taste the other woman's cum. Thankfully in both cases, her body went into autopilot. When it came to the initial pussy licking, this just meant she kept tonguing that twat at a slow and steady pace, not overwhelming them both with pleasure right away, and just let them settle into it. However, now the name of the game was very much overwhelming them both with as much ecstasy as possible. Mostly Trish, but Mickie got more than her fair share just as a by-product. And occasionally, more than a by-product.

Because the second that girl cum which belong to her idol hit her taste-buds, Mickie couldn't help be a bit selfish, if only subconsciously, as she pulled her tongue out of Trish’s cunt and then wrapped her mouth tightly around it so she could swallow at least the majority of that heavenly liquid. She then repeated the process a few times, shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into Trish's pussy and fucking her with it just long enough to make the other woman cum again, at which point she quickly pulled her tongue out and went back to swallowing what was like heaven in liquid form. Which was something she got away with for quite a while, but ultimately there was just too much for her to swallow. Then, finally, she had enough wherewithal to concentrate on Trish's pleasure.

This involved replacing her tongue with first one and then two fingers, pushing them deep into Trish's pussy and then constantly thrusting them in and out, pausing only occasionally to enjoy the feeling of Trish Stratus cumming on her fingers. Of course, at the same time, she moved her mouth upwards to Trish's clit, wrapping her lips around it, and then switching back and forth between sucking and licking, which of course drove the former champion crazy. So crazy, she could have easily fucked her into unconsciousness like that, and Mickie had to admit, it was tempting. But no. She had her plans for Trish. So she got as close to knocking Trish out as she dared, and then she slowly bought the other wrestler down from her high.

Admittedly, the effect was kind of ruined by Mickie then cleaning the cum from around Trish's twat, and then sucked it. Oh yes, it was meant to be just one last lick goodbye, but instead she lingered there, greedily feasting on that heavenly liquid for a few long minutes, almost making Trish cum again in the process. But just in case she pulled away at the last moment, making the alleged straight girl whimper pathetically, and then again when Mickie sucked her finger clean, directly in front of her exhausted idol's face. Oh yes, she had Trish right where she wanted her. Something she proved by forcing another kiss onto her, making her defeated opponent taste herself on her lips and tongue, and inside of her mouth. And the best part? Trish totally kissed back, and without hesitation.

Something Mickie enjoyed for a few long minutes, before breaking the kiss and telling her pray, "Don't go anywhere, mmmmmmmm, I have a surprise for you."

Trish really, really didn't have the energy to get up and move as she was so exhausted by multiple orgasms. Something which deeply embarrassed her, now that she was slowly regaining the ability to think again. Oh God, why couldn't Mickie have just fucked her into blissful unconsciousness? Because that would've been incredibly embarrassing, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with the immediate aftermath until tomorrow, after getting some much-needed sleep. And more importantly, she wouldn't have to deal with whatever Mickie had planned for her now. Honestly, she was in no rush to find out, but when the other woman left her alone for a while curiosity got the better of her, and she looked up just in time to see Mickie spitting onto her hand, and then rubbing the saliva into a strap-on, which was now firmly around her waist.

"You like it?" Mickie grinned wickedly, as she began approaching the bed, "I figured, if you're so straight, you'd want some cock, right? And I want to show you that I can give you some cock. As a matter of fact, I can give you all the cock you could ever want. Mmmmmmmm, and fuck you better than any man. You'll see Trish, when I'm done with you, you'll be begging to be my bitch."

Which was pretty much Trish's worst fear, something which seemed especially likely in those moments as Mickie got onto the bed and pushed her legs wide apart than before. God, Mickie looked so hot. Trish didn't want to think that, but it was true. Well, objectively Mickie was always hot, but there was something very appealing about the mixture of masculine and feminine, which got Trish's tired body going. Something which should've been obvious to Mickie, and it probably was, which was why Trish was very much expecting the other woman to just slam her strap-on all the way inside of her. Instead Mickie spent a few long moment sliding the tip of the dildo up and down her pussy, before pressing firmly against her entrance, and then slowly pushing forwards.

For the most part this caused Trish to cry out in pure pleasure as her pussy was penetrated and then slowly filled with cock. While the cock was a lot bigger to what she was used to that part of her body was designed to stretch, so she quickly adjusted. Meaning that this was only slightly off-putting because of the fact that it was a woman doing it. And even then, not by much. In fact, Trish's main problem at the moment was exactly who was doing this to her. Especially as she couldn't forget, as Mickie sure of it by leaning down so that grinning face of hers was inches away from her own. Then when Trish attempted to counter this by closing her eyes she was scolded for it.

"No!" Mickie whined, before threatening, "Keep your eyes open, mmmmmmmm, or I'll stop. Yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, look at me. Look right at me, or I won't fuck you with my big hard cock, mmmmmmmm, and make you cum all over it. Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, that's it Trish, good girl. Mmmmmmmm, now wrapped your legs around me. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, just like that. Oh God, I've wanted this for so long. Oh Trish, I'm gonna make you feel so good, I promise. You won't regret this. Oh fuck! Ah God. Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooooooddddddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, take it Ttrish! Take it take it take it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

As much as Trish wanted to disobey that command, and she really should have, she just couldn't. No, in that moment she wanted to be fucked by that big hard cock, and she would do anything to get it. Something that she was sure she would regret, and it wouldn't take long for that to happen, but initially she was very happy with the decision to wrap her arms and legs around Mickie, and open her eyes and stare up at her, making this position as intimate as possible. Oh yes, she regreted that decision until, because it led to Mickie beginning to thrust her hips back and forth, causing that big dildo to slide in and out of her cunt, which felt so amazing that Trish lost the ability to think for a while, her poor little body already racing towards more orgasms.

Mickie kind of wished she had saved this position for when Trish was completely broken, so she could see nothing but love and devotion during the first time they did this. Of course, in a way she was still saving it, because she wouldn't be making Trish cum like this. At least not tonight. No, she just wanted to get Trish back on the edge of orgasm before going for her next target. And more importantly, to make sure that her body was still recovering from the last few orgasms she gave her, making it clear to the other woman that if she gave in to what she wanted she would be indeed rewarded for it. All she had to do, was give Mickie all of her holes. Each and every last one of them. Oh yes, Mickie wouldn't be satisfied until she got to fuck all of her idol's fuck holes, ideally with her big dick.

Surely that would be the only way to properly celebrate this momentous night, and the perfect way to end it? Other than completely breaking Trish Stratus, and turning her into her lezzie bitch, of course. So naturally Mickie used every trick she knew to get what she wanted, including sucking on a couple of fingers, and then pushing one into Trish's big fat ass. Even after putting the other wrestler's legs over her shoulders it was kind of hard to get the right angle, and Trish's ass hole was ridiculously tight. Virgin tight? No, of course not, that was impossible. Even in Mickie's wildest dreams she hadn't dared to imagine someone with such a perfect ass would still have their anal cherry. Then again, this was very, very tight. No, she shouldn't get her hopes up like that.

Of course, it was extremely hard, given that when she did finally get her finger inside it was easily the tightest thing Mickie had ever felt, which created such a powerful sensation, combined with the mental high she was already on, to cause an extra loud moan to escape her lips. But it was the same story for Trish, so surely the blonde had been butt fucked? Or was she just a natural anal whore? Either way, both girls continued moaning, whimpering, crying out in pure pleasure as Mickie slowly pushed one finger, and then second, into that obscenely tight back hole, while her strap-on continued it's assault on the front hole, until Trish finally said the words Mickie was waiting for. Well, at least the ones which would push them to the next stage.

"Oh God Mickie, make me cum! Mmmmmmmmmm, fuck me hard and make me cum!" Trish finally whimpered, giving up another tiny shred of dignity, just to cum, "Ooooooooooh, please, please, please, fuck me hard and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddd, fuck me hard with your big cock and make me cum!"

Mickie could listen to that all day, but instead she cut Trish off and informed her, "The next time you cum, it's going to be with my cock in your ass."

Which caused Trish to go pale. "What?"

"I said, the next time you cum, it's going to be with my cock in your ass." Mickie repeated, before frowning, "You have taken it in the butt before, right?"

"No." Trish protested.

"What?" Mickie softly murmured in disbelief, before explaining "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE AN ANAL VIRGIN! REALLY? YOU! But... but... but, God, how is that possible? How is that even legal with an ass like yours? Oh God Trish, I'm so sorry. If I had known you needed to be ass fucked this badly, I would have done this months ago. Mmmmmmmm, but maybe this was destiny, because it makes this moment even more perfect. Ooooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm Gooooooooooodddddddddddd, Trish, now I get to take your anal cherry and make your big fat ass mine forever! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, this is going to be so great."

"Mickie, please..." Trish whimpered. 

"Bend over Trish!" Mickie said firmly, "Now!"

For a few long seconds, the two women just stared at each other, and then the great Trish Stratus, a record breaking six times women's champion, and the longest reigning champion of the division, lowered her head and whimpered in defeat. Which made Mickie's eyes light up hopefully, then she literally had to clap with excitement when Trish Stratus bent over in front of her, spread her cheeks and offered up her virgin ass hole to her. Oh God, this was way better than any title win could ever be, no matter where it was. This was taking Trish Stratus's anal cherry, and Mickie was so happy she almost fainted. Thankfully that didn't happen, and instead, she gleefully took the ultimate prize, which was being offered up to her on a silver platter.

Trish let out a pathetic cry as she felt the tip of Mickie's cock pressing against her back door and slowly beginning to stretch it open. Maybe she should be grateful that at least they were getting this over with quickly, and there was always a chance that she would hate it so much Mickie would show her some mercy, and just go back to fucking her pussy. Ideally with her tongue, as Trish wanted nothing to do with the strap-on after it had been used on her butt. Although even then she wasn't sure she would be even in the mood, because just when she didn't think it could get any worse, her humiliation was increased tenfold, and tears literally slid down her cheeks, or more accurately onto the bed sheets. Especially as her most private hole kept stretching, and stretching, and stretching, until finally the head of the toy slid through it and into Trish's ass.

Something that Mickie just couldn't shut up about, as she excitedly squealed, "Yes, yes, YES, OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! I did it! I got ya cherry! Trish Stratus's anal cherry! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, I just popped the mighty Trish Stratus's anal cherry, and you know what that means, right? It means your ass is mine! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, your big fat ass is mine! All mine! Or at least it will be, mmmmmmmmm, once I get every inch of this cock up your butt. Oh yeah, mmmmmmmmm, give me that ass Trish! Ooooooooooooh, fuck yeah, give it to me!"

Which of course, just made the humiliation increase even more, and now there wasn't a shred of defiance left in her, Trish started bawling her eyes out. Which was actually kind of cathartic, given how she had been defeated tonight. Yes, she had allowed her anger, and arrogance to get the better of her, and now she was paying the price for it. A terrible price, which she deserved to pay. Oh God, she deservedd this. She deserved every painful inch of that big dick up her ass, and she was sure Mickie would make sure she got it. Which she did, but not until after ranting for what felt like an eternity. And even then she didn't shut up. No, she just kept talking.

"Ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, take it take it take it! Take it all, mmmmmmmm, take it all up your butt! Your big fat butt! Oh fuck!" Mickie babbled, so overcome by joy she barely knew what she was saying, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, take every single inch up your big fat ass Trish! Become the anal whore you were always meant to be. Oh my God, I can't believe I'm taking Trish Stratus's anal virginity. Oh fuck! You're sooooooooooo tight, mmmmmmmmm, I love it! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, your ass is like a dream Trish, mmmmmmmmm, one I never want to wake up from."

For poor Trish, the saving grace was by pausing to savour her victory Mickie had allowed her defeated opponent's body to relax. Especially as Trish accepted the fact that she deserved this. Which were two things which increase the humiliation, but Trish didn't care. No, in those few long horrible minutes where she got her rectum stretched wider and deeper than should be possible, and from an invading object which had no business being there, somehow she was at peace. And she continued being that way throughout the extremely long, slow butt stuffing, and even when Mickie's thighs came to rest against her ass cheeks, announcing the full length of the strap-on cock was buried as deep as it could go into her back passage.

Which of course, gave Mickie a chance to gloat, "Yes, yes, YES, OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! I did it! You did it. Every inch. Oh my God, mmmmmmmmm, that's every single inch right up your shit-pipe! Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, I'm buried in Trish Stratus's bowels, mmmmmmmm, stretching out the deepest part of her rectum, mmmmmmmmm, stuffing your big fat ass! Yessssssssssss, your giant booty has every inch of me now Trish! Every single inch, mmmmmmmmm, fuck yeah! And now? Ohhhhhhhhhhh, you're fucked. You're mine! You are my bitch! Trish Stratus is my bitch! Oh fuck, you really are mine now Trish. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, all mine! Oooooooooooh fuck!"

Just like before Trish didn't offer a retort, because what could she possibly say? Mickie had won, and all she could do was take it. Take it like a bitch. And of course, plan her sweet revenge. Oh yes, Trish imagined all the different way she was going to hurt this annoying bitch. Take her title back, make sure that Mickie never got the chance to do this to anyone else. Which was something that she became lost in for the next few minutes, which like with the ass stuffing, mostly took her mind off of the pain she was experiencing. The only problem was, it was so distracting at first she didn't notice pain slowly turning to pleasure, until it was too late to stop another truly humiliating moment, namely her moaning in pleasure from being sodomized.

Mickie was on cloud nine right now. In fact, she might be on a cloud higher than that, as she got to be the first person to fuck Trish Stratus up the ass. And if she played her cards right, she would be the only person. Oh yes, from now on Mickie was going to own that big fat ass. It was going to be hers. All hers. Which arguably, it was already, given that she had taken Trish's anal cherry, and forever left a mark on this woman's body, and soul. Oh yes, like she said, no matter what happened next, Trish would always remember exactly who had taken her butt cherry. Even if Mickie lost her title, and the chance to do this again, no one could take away her big title win tonight, and no one could take away the fact that she had taken the ass cherry of Trish Stratus.

After words like that echoed in her mind for like an eternity, Mickie had started to stuff inch after inch of her big dick up that fat ass. Oh yes, she would watch every inch of her strap-on cock disappearing into that perfect little ass hole, which was on perfect display for her thanks to the mighty Trish Stratus continuing to spread her cheeks and exposing herself in this lewd way. Which continued to be the case when she started officially fucking the big fat ass of the mighty Trish Stratus. Oh God yes, her defeated opponent continued spreading her cheeks as Mickie slowly pulled a few inches of her cock out of that forbidden hole, and then pushed it right back in, repeating this process over and over again until she established a slow and steady rhythm. Oh fuck yeah, a slow and steady rhythm, for fucking Trish Stratus's fat ass. God, this really was heaven.

The only slight downside to all of this was that Trish spent the entire time whimpering, gasping and crying out in pain and discomfort. Admittedly Mickie was only dully aware of it, as she was just too lost in the beautiful sight in front of her, and the mental high of what she was doing, to really focus on what she was hearing. But it did break her heart, because deep down she had so much love for Trish. Of course, this was a first time, and no matter how easy Mickie took it on Trish it was inevitable that the beginning would suck for her. However Mickie was confident that she could make her idol love this eventually, if she just sodomized the other woman for long enough, and sure enough the record-breaking women's champion's sounds slowly turned more pleasant, until finally she let out a long moan of pleasure.

"Oh my God, did you just moaned?" Mickie laughed with delight, quickly following it up with, "Mmmmmmmmm, you did! Oh my God, Trish Stratus loves it up the butt! Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, Trish Stratus loves taking dick up her big fat ass! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Trish, mmmmmmmmm, I knew you'd love it. And we're just getting started. Oh yes, oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I'm just getting started with this big booty!"

While Mickie was busy gloating over her latest victory Trish went back to whimpering and crying pathetically, clearly ashamed, but she was constantly letting out moans of pure pleasure in between those sounds, which in turn made her humiliated sounds even stronger. It was a vicious cycle, and again, Mickie almost felt sorry for Trish. But again, in the long run, this was what was best for her. After all, if they stopped now, Trish wouldn't find out what ecstasy she could receive from an anally induced orgasm. Something Mickie plan to give her real soon, and when she did, she was sure she was going to get everything she ever wanted. Namely, Trish Stratus as her anal loving lesbian bitch, and in the process ensuring herself a nice long championship reign.

Trish really felt like she was broken beyond repair, because how was she supposed to keep even a shred of dignity after she actually enjoyed getting fucked in the ass like a literal whore? And not even by a man she deeply loved, but by another woman, another female wrestler, who had won the right to do anything she wanted to her? Oh God, deep down she knew she could never recover from this. Could never be the same wrestler that she was, after being defiled by one of her opponents. She'd never be able to put on the same amount of fight again. No, she would be a shadow of her former self, so she might as well get out of wrestling as quickly as she could get out of her contract, so she wouldn't have to be reminded of her ultimate humiliation.

All she could really do now was escape with her mind intact, and not break completely and become Mickie James's bitch. Such a thing would've been absurd only a few hours ago, but now, it felt like a very real possibility. Especially as Mickie had made it very clear she didn't want this to be a one time thing. No, she wanted to be able to do this to Trish over, and over, and over again. But Trish couldn't let that happen. And it shouldn't even be hard, as all she needed to do was wait for Mickie to become impatient, and make her cum. Then again, simply waiting around had proven ineffective the last few times, meaning that ultimately Trish had to hope that she could beg to cum, without having to sign away her body permanently.

"Please Mickie, oh God, make me cum!" Trish finally whimpered, "Fuck me hard and make me cum. Please Mickie, oh God, pound fuck me and make me cum. I want it, I need it, please give it to me! Please, please, pleasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee, oooooooooooooh, please, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, FUCK ME!"

"Come on Trish, mmmmmmmmm, you know you have to do better than that." Mickie pointed out, before springing her trap, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, soooooooooo much better. Like telling me where you want to be fucked, oooooooooooh, and more importantly, what you're willing to give me an exchange. And you know, mmmmmmmm, you know there's only one thing I want from you now. Only one thing that could possibly satisfy me. That could Stratusfy me, ha ha. You as my bitch. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, you wanna cum Trish? Then beg for the privilege of being mine forever. Ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, of being my pussy loving anal bitch! Beg Trish, fucking beg me!"

Even though Trish saw it coming, she still buried her face in the bed sheets and let out an extra loud pathetic cry as she realized what she would have to do. She tried to tell herself that they were just words, and they wouldn't matter in the long run, but she knew deep down that Mickie would hold her to them, as if this verbal contract was legally binding. And she couldn't deny this little bitch anything, because she didn't want it to even be a rumour that Trish Stratus was anyone's anal bitch. Especially not Mickie James's anal bitch. And if the upcoming orgasms were anywhere near as powerful as they were when Mickie ate her out, it would truly destroy her mind, and leave her as nothing but an anal bitch. And yet, at that point, she had no choice but to beg for it.

"Mickie please, mmmmmmmm, make me cum, and... and I'll..." Trish began strong, but quickly trailed off.

Which led to Mickie pushing, "You'll what?"

"I'll, I'll be your bitch." Trish whimpered pathetically.

"Louder!" Mickie demanded, pushing those hands out of the way in smacking that ass roughly.

"I'll be your bitch!" Trish said louder, and without hesitation this time.

"Now make me believe it." Mickie pushed, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, make me believe you want to be my bitch!"

Trish closed her eyes, swallowed her pride, and then pleaded with increasing desperation, "Fuck me Mickie! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooooddddddddddddd, fuck me and make me your bitch! Yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, make me your bitch, if you can. Come on, harder, mmmmmmmmmmm, harder! You really expect to make me your bitch if you don't fuck me harder? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, destroy my fucking ass! Oooooooooooooh yessssssssssss, wreck it! Fucking wreck that big fat ass of mine! Oh God! Fuck me Mickie, slam fuck my big fat booty! Butt fuck me, fuck me in the butt, ooooooooooooh, fuck my butt, oh fuck! Fuck! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yessssssssssss, make me your bitch! I wanna be your bitch! I swear, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I swear, if you just make me cum, I'll be your bitch! Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, pound fuck my big fat ass and make me cum and I'll be your anal loving lezzie bitch forever."

"Good girl, that's what I like to hear." Mickie beamed brightly, smacking that big ass again as she ordered, "Tell me more. Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, tell me more while you're slamming your slutty little ass back at me. Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, help me make the mighty Trish Stratus cum so hard she has no choice but to be my bitch forever."

"Oh yes , make me your bitch forever Mickie, mmmmmmmm, make me yours!" Trish continued begging as she did as she was told, "Make me yours, all yours! Yours forever, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, FUCK ME! RUIN MY FUCKING SHIT HOLE! POUND MY FUCKING POOPER UNTIL I CAN'T SIT OR SHIT RIGHT! JUST MAKE ME CUM, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MAKE ME CUM AND MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! OH GOD, I WANNA BE MICKIE JAMES'S BITCH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Immediately doing as she was told Trish lifted herself up onto all fours and started hammering herself back against Mickie, who increased her own pace almost immediately, which was all it took to push Trish over the edge of orgasm. Under normal circumstances that would be unbearably humiliating, but now it was just a incredible relief. Maybe if that had been it, Trish could have just about gone back to her life before, but she doubted it even then, and there was no chance when she was bombarded with climax after climax, completely destroying what she was before and turning her into Mickie James's anal bitch. Because it was no longer a matter of whether or not she wanted it, because now she needed that to be true, her last coherent thought being that she would do whatever it takes to please her new owner.

Mickie came at the same time Trish did, which was so romantic it made her little heart flutter. It was also kind of embarrassing for her, because it wasn't exactly her first rodeo, and normally she was better at resisting the urge to cum, so she could make this heavenly experience last longer. But this was her idol, the six times women's champion Trish Stratus, and she just couldn't help herself. Because she wasn't just sexually dominating her anymore, or even just fucking that legendary ass of hers. No, she was breaking Trish. She had broken Trish. Oh God, there was a teeny tiny chance that she was wrong, but every ounce of her experience told her that she had finally done it, achieved her ultimate goal, so of course, she couldn't resist cumming.

Those words that Trish had just told her had just been so heartfelt, and more importantly, the other woman was slamming herself back against her like she was literally trying to ruin her own ass hole. Oh yes, it didn't take long for both women to work things up to their full speed, meaning that Trish Stratus had to be literally receiving a rectum wrecking. As in, she would need to see a doctor after this, because otherwise she wouldn't be able to sit down or even take a dump without incredible pain. But that was worth it to her defeated opponent right now, because Mickie had reduced her into being nothing but a mindless anal whore, desperate to get her fix.

Another reason Mickie just couldn't resist cumming was the fact that Trish Stratus had never looked more beautiful than this, those giant butt cheeks of hers jiggling like jelly in like the most powerful earthquake ever, especially when Mickie started smacking them with her hand as well as her thighs. Oh God, that created such a wonderful smacking sound, to go along with the other woman screams of ecstasy as Mickie effortlessly sodomized the woman she loved to multiple climaxes. Or more accurately, multiple climaxes for them both. Oh yes, Mickie did herself proud by pushing herself through orgasm after orgasm, so she could state her claim and truly make sure Trish was hers. All hers. Something she made sure of by smacking that fat ass, and of course offering up more words to put Trish in her place. Lots and lots of lovely words.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TRISH, YOU'RE MINE NOW! MINE MINE MINE! ALL MINE!" Mickie screamed at the top of her lungs with blissful happiness, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU'RE MY BITCH NOW! MY ANAL LOVING LESBIAN BITCH! I OWN YOU, MMMMMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, I OWN YOUR BIG FAT ASS! IT'S MY PROPERTY! YOU'RE MY PROPERTY! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT MY FUCK HOLE! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, YOUR ASS HOLE IS NOTHING BUT MY PERSONAL FUCK HOLE! MINE TO USE HOWEVER I FUCKING WANT! WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BITCH! OOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, TRISH STRATUS IS MICKIE JAMES'S BITCH FOREVER! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was impossible to tell how long they stayed like that. It felt never-ending, and God knows Mickie never wanted it to end. Unfortunately it had too, something she was reminded of when Trish collapsed face down onto the bed. Was she unconscious? Or could she just not go anymore? Mickie didn't know for sure, and in that moment it didn't matter, because in that moment, her words had never been more true. Oh yes, the mighty Trish Stratus was nothing but her personal fuck hole, and Mickie couldn't resist using her to push herself to another orgasm or two. However even she ran out of steam, collapsing on top of her defeated opponent, and the two of them laying in a sweaty heap. Although even then Mickie smiled evilly, because she had finally got what was hers.


End file.
